Alex's Secret
by bozdyl
Summary: Alex has a huge secret He has been hiding from Taylor. She will solve what he has been hiding.
1. The kidnappers

"Taylor, you want to hang out later?" says Alex "Why not? It is Friday." "When do you want to come over?" "I'll go ask my mom." Her mom

knew what a gentlemen Alex was. He always helped us in class when we needed it. And He always did his work, and still hangs out with us.

They departed for the time being. She rings the bell, Ding dong! "Hey mom can me and Alex hang out? and if so when?" "You can go now if you

want." Said Her Mom. "Really your the best mom!" "Just be sure to be back Before 8:00 P.M." "Okay, I will." Then she Ran to her friends house.

Then she got Attacked, not a pokemon. She tried to fight Him with her pokemon, she realized she left them at home. She started to Run, But

they got to her. Then she got tied up. Alex came out to see her get kidnapped, He left in a hurry in his car. 


	2. The Brave Hero

She woke Up in a Lab that was know for kidnapping teens and testing on them. The people weren't there but She knew They would soon.

she tried to smash the window It hurt her a little bit. She tried fitting into the air vent, etc. she just lost hope and sat there. When they got

back

they were setting up "test 1, tester 1943." Taylor's Point of view, "I was afraid I was going to die in there, I knew they kidnapped me, But

experimenting on me, What a sick thing I didn't think anyone would do such a thing?" They were almost ready to start, but then they got what

Justice called for, "We are ready to go in about ten minutes." Said worker 1 "Do you think it will work this time?" said worker 2. "Depends

what do you mean?" "You know what I mea..." A aura sphere hit worker 2, and the glass. Worker started shooting his pistol BANG! BANG!

BANG! The bullets missed and he got smashed to the ground. soon the police were at the scene, they got the workers and the owner in the

police car then drove away. "You okay?" said Lucario "Wait how did you talk?!" "I Just use the Aura to talk." "Yea I'm okay thanks for saving

me. They both got back to the Lucario's home. "That's my friends house!" "It is?, I didn't know you were friends with Alex." "I've known him

for at lea... "Oh my gosh your okay!" says Her mom, She ran Over there quickly. "I heard the news, thank you for saving my Baby girl!"

Taylor decided to go back with her mom to the house. 


	3. Alex's Secret Revealed

2 Weeks later

Time: 1:34 P.M

Alex's House"" said Alex.

"I'm Afraid She Might Know" said Alex. "Who Taylor? why would she know?" said His Dad "Well it doesn't take a genius to find out."

"Well it's not Easy to find out either." "I guess so, but I'm just so worried" "About what? that your girl friend will find out?"

"She is not my Girl friend we just hangout together, Anyway yea I am. "Well We will find out Alex okay?" "Fine but what if she finds out and

doesn't like me anymore?" "That won't happen I know that girl is nicer then that, I know you will be friends even if she knows."

"You think so?" "Of course I know that girl likes you." What they didn't know is that Taylor heard the whole conversation. She knocked

on the door. "Come in Taylor." said Alex "I heard my Lucario saved you from them." "Yea He did It was scary, I thought I was going to die.

"Well looks like you didn't, also I didn't know you had a Lucario." "I just got him 2 weeks ago."

Taylor decided to call her mom, to make sure she knew she was okay. They Decided to go with Pancakes for dinner, We all agreed on it.

Alex Decided to go to bed to pass the time and fell asleep. When He woke up he wanted to take a shower, so he took 2 towels and went

in the bathroom.

Taylor Didn't know That He was taking A shower. Alex forgot to lock the door and Taylor walked in. She Was Shocked when She saw A

Lucario In the Bathroom. And when she saw It she knew who It was. It was Alex That would make sense The lucario saving him The

Conversation they heard and know this it was now Confirmed. "Alex Wait you can transform into a lucario when ever you want?!"

Alex sighed He knew there was no point of Lying at this point. "How long have you been able to do this for?" said Taylor "Since I was born I

was born that way." Said Alex "And No I didn't have any pokemon parents." "So how did this happen?"

I don't know how but I just can, If you Don't want to be friends anymore I understand.

"Don't worry I don't mind, Plus that's Pretty cool.

"Time For dinner Everybody" said His mom "Well what are we waiting for lets tell them." said Taylor.

Taylor was the first to mention She just know found out His secret. "I see Alex Has The best secret I've known." Alex smiled.

"Yea I guess so, I thought you would be mad." "See I told you She was nicer then that." Said His Dad "Yea I guess you did Dad."

"It's a rare appearance of Pok mon Cells with Human cells.

This means that It makes both and to make the person survive like that they get the ability to Transform Back and forward,

It's some crazy DNA stuff that sometimes makes a rare appearance. And that shows proof that Humans were once pokemon."

Said Alex's Dad. "Stop talking science like I don't understand what your saying." Everybody laughed including herself.

Then after An hour She Decided to go back home. and said goodbye.

Of course when she got home she played with Alex on the PlayStation 4. 


	4. Starting to fell different about Alex

Taylor's Home

10:00 P.M

Same Day as Chapter 3

"When I got home I went up to bed because I was tired." Her Mom made her some cookies and then She went to bed.

"I was dreaming About Alex Nonstop That night, mainly Dreamed about Marrying Him as in pokemon form. And Or I was his wife and we had

a kid, or we kissed, Pretty much anything Real Romantic. "Did I fall In love with a pokemon?" She thought to herself in bed. well in a way I

did. Well wait if it changes his cell when he transforms then I guess I did. The thought of me and him together made me smile.

"Ugh, I totally have a crush on Him." Well at least the Pok mon version. She woke up the next morning to go see Alex

Alex's Home

Time 10:27 A.M

The next Day

She knocked on the door. And surprisingly Alex Opened the door. "Hey Taylor. how are you?" "I'm Fine I just wanted to see you."

"Alright then what could we do?" "I don't know but can you turn into your pokemon form, I find it sexy. Alex blushed a little bit hearing that

statement form Taylor. And soon Taylor saw the Lucario She'd once saw in the bathroom Yesterday. "I'm ready to go Alex."

"Got your pokemon just in case?" "Yea I do Alex." They walked into a Park where It was populated with a bit of pokemon and human.

They decided they wanted to play a Little Bit on the grass Though It seemed like they were to old to do that. It didn't matter, all that did is

that the sun was bright and they were having fun. They chased each other, A nice calm walk, A trip to the pool. soon they decided to roll

around in the grass. It seemed like a kids game, As the rolled around they both were pretty happy. In fact even though they been friends

for 3 years they haven't had that much fun before. "Whoa" said Taylor. When they went down the hill this time they fell and Alex's lips and

Taylor's Lips touched and kissed each other. Instead Of Being grossed out they both Enjoyed it, a lot. Suddenly They both started to fell flirty

they decided to go back to Alex's House and make out. They did It in his room, and made sure it was locked. Taylor Decided she would

Be the one to start It. Outside the door they couldn't see a thing that was happening. They must have been in there 30 minutes making out

because when they were finished there was only 4 more minutes until the food was done. Smelt like His mom's Home made and fresh

Macaroni and cheese. "She made the Macaroni and cheese." said Alex "Why is it such a big deal?" said Taylor

"Because It's Her home made meal she always makes the best, I want to learn how to make It." "Hmm, Sounds like you like it."

"One time My mom told me Something I didn't know That part of the recipe calls for Mustard." "I thought you hated Mustard."

"I do but As I heard it I stopped eating as fast but just keep on eating. Anyway lets go down for lunch.

The macaroni was good to her Unlike any she ever tasted. She tasted the brilliant texture,taste and smell of the macaroni.

She fell in love with it and ate it all in 5 minutes. "Wow you can eat girl!" said Alex's Dad "I guess I'm just hungry." said Taylor 


End file.
